


Draco Malfoy, Vampire Hunter

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being used as a distraction for an angry vampire was not high on Draco's list of things to experience before he died, but he honestly didn’t have a better plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy, Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> I have borrowed vampire lore from all over, since we don’t know much about vampires in HP. gracerene, this is based only loosely on your prompt, but I hope you like it anyway :)

“ _When all is dark and there’s no light_  
Lost in the deepest star of night  
I see you…”

The lyrics to the Weird Sisters song _This Is the Night_ echoed loudly through the dark forest, the sound enhanced by the cliff face Draco had been following for the past half hour. The singers were obviously inebriated, but it was still possible to work out what they were attempting to sing, much to Draco's annoyance. He had long gotten used to hearing his favourite songs mutilated, but it was usually by drunks in a karaoke bar, not when he was crouched down behind a tree, preparing to take down a coven of vampires. To add to his misery, the tree promptly dripped ice cold water down the back of his shirt.

“ _Your hands are shaking baby_  
You ain’t been sleeping lately  
There’s something out there  
And it don’t seem very friendly does it?”

Draco scowled as he crept under some low-lying branches; his contact hadn’t said anything about having to put up with being tortured through song when he had accepted the contract. Making certain to not catch any of the pockets or attachments of his cargo pants on the twigs, he wriggled closer to the campsite the vampires had made in a small clearing. The custom-made holster that held the stakes he had had specially charmed pressed against his thigh, causing him to pause and twist to adjust it. 

“Shut it you lot!” A dull thud preceded a howl of pain, drawing Draco's attention. “And stop screaming. If there’s anyone else out there, you’ll bring them straight to us.”

A small smile tilted the corners of Draco's lips upwards at the gruff voice. The speaker obviously had no idea how right he was, as Draco was fairly certain it would have taken him a lot longer to track them if it hadn’t been for the singers. He shuffled forward slowly, the branches giving him just enough cover so he could scan the clearing without being seen.

A thin stream of smoke rose from the remains of a campfire that had obviously been recently doused. Sitting around the fire were five vampires, each in varying states of insult over the interruption. It wasn’t them Draco focussed on, however. A man was stalking around the circle of vampires, having obviously just come from a cave in the cliff face. It was a little difficult to make much out in the gloom of the night, but Draco instinctively knew that this man was the reason he was there. Tall and broad-shouldered with long auburn hair, Simon Darlington was difficult to mistake. It was Simon whose name was on Draco's contract; the one whose death was worth more than Draco had ever been paid before. Watching as Simon stalked towards one of the small group who had been singing, Draco took in the way the man moved, his years of experience telling him that this was going to be a hell of a fight if Simon managed to get his hands on him.

“But boss–”

“No.” Draco couldn’t help grimacing when Simon kicked one of the empty bottles at the unfortunate who had dared to speak up. “If there is even the smallest chance of there being hunters or – God forbid – Aurors out there, I don’t want to end up staked because you were stupid enough to not know when to keep your gobs shut. Are we clear?”

Draco's nerves jumped as the vampires nodded; the night would have gone much smoother if the rest of them had stayed distracted. As it was, it now looked like he would have to contend with all of the coven, not just Simon. It wasn’t a situation he was unprepared for, but it was something he had hoped to not have to deal with, especially considering he wasn’t being paid for the extras. 

Draco's eyes stayed fixed on Simon, familiarising himself with his movements. Like many of the recently turned, Simon couldn’t be too much older than Draco’s twenty one years. So many people had been attacked both just before and just after the end of the war, and not just by vampires. Werewolves were just as common these days and they all seemed to be coming out with the pushing through of the Ministry’s werewolf reforms. The rise in creature attacks had seen a subsequent increase in contracts for the extermination of said creatures and Draco had jumped at the chance. His father had always told him that it was best to forge your own path in life. For Draco, that path was vampire hunting.

“Imma take a leak.”

Draco's eyes slid from Simon over to the vampires by the fire. The slurred words had come from the man closest to Draco. They all had obviously had way too much to drink, but this one appeared worse than the others. Draco couldn’t help cocking an eyebrow as the man took three attempts at standing; this one was going to be easy, at least. He shot one last glance at Simon – who was stomping back towards the cave in the cliff face – before sliding backwards out of his hiding spot beneath the branches.

“Don’t get lost!”

The vampires sitting around the fire tittered, causing Draco to roll his eyes. Leaning back against the tree, he focussed his attention completely on the man weaving his way through the bushes towards him.

“Fucking Simon.” The man staggered, crashing into one of the bushes. “Never allowed to have fun these days…” Struggling to his feet, the man continued on his way, pitching to his right. He stopped a few trees away from Draco. “Show him, I will. Him and his _friend_.”

Draco watched as the man leant forward, his forehead coming to rest on the trunk of the tree in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed aside any unnecessary emotions – his irritation over the extra marks, the discomfort of the wet forest, and the growing disgust he was beginning to feel over staking someone who was basically in the bathroom – and allowed his years of experience hunting to take over. Adrenalin that he always associated with the hunt quickened his heartbeat and sent his nerves singing as he slipped one of the stakes out of the holster.

“Fucking bastard will get what’s coming to him…”

The man’s words were cut off as Draco's stake pierced his heart, the charm placed on it helping to ease the way. It took a couple of seconds, but he eventually disintegrated into dust, leaving Draco's stake sitting on the pile of ashes.

“What was that?”

Draco's head whipped back towards the clearing as he bent to retrieve the stake. Sliding it back into the holster, he stole back over to the tree he had been hiding behind.

“Where’s Lionel?”

Pressing himself up against the tree, Draco watched as Simon exited the cave, this time dragging what appeared to be a large bag beside him. Simon glanced between the remaining vampires before dropping the bag.

“I said–”

“Relax, boss. He’s using the facilities.”

The vampires began to laugh again, but Draco’s attention was far from them. It appeared that the bag Simon had dropped was moving. Shifting his position, Draco attempted to get a better view without revealing his presence. He scowled when the branches of the tree blocked his view, but it seemed that he wasn’t going to have to wait too long for the mystery to be revealed, as Simon turned to the bag and gave it a hard kick. The bag groaned and Draco found himself hard-pressed to not groan with it. A captive was something that hadn’t ever been factored into his preparations for this hunt.

“Well then, get him back here. We have some unfinished business with our _friend_ here.”

Draco's heartrate increased as Simon turned and whipped the bag off the person inside. The shadows cast by the trees in the moonlight made it impossible for Draco to make out any of the man’s features, but his unruly hair was difficult to miss as he struggled against the hold Simon had on the back of his shirt. Judging by the groan he had let out when Simon kicked him, Draco had to assume that the man had been beaten and it was obvious by the way he held himself that his hands were bound behind his back, but despite this, there was still something familiar about him. Shaking his head, Draco denied the sensation. There was no way that the man Simon held captive could be Potter; it simply wasn’t possible. Admittedly, it had been years since Draco had paid any attention to what Potter and his friends had been doing, but surely the man couldn’t show up in Draco's life again this way. Surely not even he could be that unlucky. Leaning forward, he focussed completely on Simon and the captive, his stomach feeling like it was slowly turning to lead.

“I’ll go find him,” the one woman in the group called out. “He won’t want to miss out on torturing a traitor.”

“Not just any traitor, Vi, but such a high-profile one as well.” Simon’s words caused the vampires to laugh and nausea to rise in Draco's stomach. “He’s been looking forward to this one.”

Draco's eyes slid shut as a confusing mix of emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Potter; the man on his knees beside Simon _had_ to be Potter. Spinning quickly back to the opposite side of the tree, he threw himself back against the wood, his head thudding dully. His hands clenched into fists as an almost uncontrollable sense of anger won out over the other emotions and began to pool in his chest.

 _Why_ did it have to be Potter of all people? The thought that he should just give up for the night crossed Draco's mind briefly – go back to the hotel and let Potter deal with his own problems himself – but he knew he wasn’t going to do that. Not only because Potter was obviously in real trouble, but also because Draco had never defaulted on a contract before and he absolutely refused to start now. He frowned when he realised that the woman hadn’t yet made her way into the tree line. If she was going to go searching for Lionel, then she would need to pass by Draco's hiding spot. Focussing back on what he could hear from the clearing, it became obvious that something was wrong.

“Violet? What’s happening?”

“Simon… I…”

The voices were panicked, causing Draco to turn back to see exactly what had happened. The vampires sitting around the campfire were all doubled over, appearing to be in pain. Simon had abandoned Potter and was kneeling beside one of the others, his hand resting on his back.

“I – I can’t…” The man Simon was kneeling beside reached out and grasped the neck of one of the empty bottles lying scattered around the campsite. “Dead…”

Glancing quickly between the groaning vampires, the pieces fell quickly into place for Draco. Dead man’s blood; it couldn’t be anything else. His eyes flicked back up to where Potter still knelt as his blood began to pound in his ears, his adrenalin kicking back in full-force. Simon seemed to put the pieces together a few seconds later and he spun around to face Potter, his hands clenched by his sides.

“You’ve poisoned my family.” Draco watched as Potter nodded silently. “There’s no Ministry or Aurors out here to save you this time, you know. You have betrayed your own kind; that’s unforgivable.”

Draco's fingers slid automatically down to grasp the hilt of one of his stakes as he stepped out into the clearing. He knew that this was the best chance he was going to have to take Simon down, now that the others had been taken care of for the time being. Taking a steadying breath as his heart pounded in his ears, he took careful aim and threw the stake, knowing from experience that the charm placed on the wood would be enough to help it pierce through any layers of clothing that would provide Simon with protection. The stake flew wide, however, when Violet grasped Draco's arm and yanked, throwing him just off-balance enough. The stake clattered harmlessly onto the rock in front of Potter.

“Vi?”

Moving on instinct, Draco had Violet staked into a pile of ashes with a new stake before Simon had even realised he was there. His hand clenched around the hilt of his stake, holding it steady as he crouched into a fighting position, his muscles bunching in preparation. Draco found himself the centre of attention for both Simon and Potter, their gazes locked on him in what appeared to be surprise. The shock didn’t last long, though. With a roar, Simon charged straight at him, his fists clenched and face twisted in anger.

Draco dove towards the opposite side of the fire, coming up beside one of the other vampires Potter had poisoned. He waited just long enough for Simon to turn and focus on him again before thrusting his stake through the back of the vampire, disintegrating him into ashes as well. A muffled shout distracted him for a second, allowing Simon to charge again. He managed to dive to the side just as Simon’s fingers scraped along his arm.

Draco knew he couldn’t keep this up, ducking and weaving as Simon charged. Eventually he would be caught and he knew that Simon was fully capable of taking him out swiftly. Shuffling backwards quickly, he took out a third vampire before Simon turned around. He had to make his way up towards the cave; had to free Potter. Simon spun again, rage clear on his face as he moved to stand in front of the last of his ‘family’.

Fingers curled and fangs bared, Simon was an intimidating prospect. Draco's eyes flicked all over the clearing, taking in the fact that there really wasn’t anywhere for him to hide if he needed it. His skin tingling in anticipation and his breath coming in short gasps, Draco couched again, preparing to dive when Simon moved. Avoidance was his best chance at staying alive at this point, he knew. The man behind Simon groaned, providing Draco with the best distraction he knew he was going to get. Turning, he sprinted up the clearing towards the cave, silently praying to every deity he had ever heard of that he would reach Potter before Simon reached him.

“ _Diffindo_!”

The ropes binding Potter’s hands behind his back fell to the ground with Draco's shouted charm. Potter scrambled, ripping what looked to be another set of ropes from his mouth – which explained the muffled shout that had distracted Draco earlier – and crawling down the rock to claim Draco's abandoned stake.

“ _Malfoy_?”

Draco could hear both surprise and uncertainty in Potter’s voice, but he couldn’t deal with that just yet. “Save the weepy reunion for later, Potter, I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

His heartbeat still thudding loudly in his ears, Draco turned back to face Simon, who hadn’t moved from the side of the man by the fire. It was probably quite a risk he had just taken, but Draco figured that he stood a better chance with Potter loose than with him still tied up. Wrapping his fingers tightly around the stake, he moved down the rock, preparing to take Simon on properly.

“Go right.” Draco's eyes flicked over to where Potter stood a few steps from him at his whispered words. “He’ll be after you now rather than me. I can stake Cillian if you keep Simon distracted.”

Being used as a distraction for an angry vampire was not high on Draco's list of things to experience before he died, but he honestly didn’t have a better plan. Nodding quickly, he took a few cautious steps, testing to see whether Potter’s theory was right. Simon twitched the second Draco moved, obviously waiting to see what the two of them would do. It was clear that he was going to be reluctant to move from the side of the man he was protecting, but that was exactly what Draco had to get him to do. Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and shot Simon a disdainful look.

“You know, I’d heard about you before accepting the contract on your life. You and your little ‘family’.” It was complete bullshit, but Draco knew he had to distract Simon somehow and what better way than to make use of his apparently inherent ability to pick the one weak point of his opponent and exploit it? “There were always whispers about how vicious you were; how ruthless. It was said that you fought every single member of Violet’s family to turn her. They also said that every member of your family would die for you.” Draco's hands clenched when he spotted Potter just behind Simon, crawling up towards Cillian by the fire. “We’re going to make sure that that particular rumour is true, you know. They will die tonight and it will be all your fault.”

Simon roared and charged, giving Potter the opportunity to slip up and stake Cillian. Draco dove to the side, but he wasn’t fast enough. Strong hands grasped his ankle and yanked, tripping him up and dragging him across the ground. Draco could feel blood beginning to seep through the sleeves of his shirt where the rocks and fallen bits of wood scraped against his skin, but he pushed the pain away. Flipping onto his back, he raised his stake, but Simon was too tall for Draco to reach without attempting to stand.

A rushing sound entered Draco's ears as Simon knelt over him and leant forward, his fangs exposed. With both his legs trapped by Simon’s weight on top of him, Draco stood no chance at being able to move him. Draco struggled, but he knew it was hopeless. His vision began to blur as fear overtook him, his heart thudding wildly and his hands beginning to shake.

“Potter!”

A loud grunt sounded above Draco just before the weight lifted from his chest. Limbs tangled as punches were thrown; Draco copped an elbow to the mouth and responded with a hex that made whoever it was who had hit him yelp. Knowing he had to disentangle himself from the other two before he managed to get accidentally staked himself, Draco shoved at the first body he reached. It gave him just enough space to be able to slide backwards away from them, but he didn’t get far enough before one of them landed on him again. Draco grunted as the weight pressed him into the fallen leaves and bits of wood. Flinging the hand that still clutched the stake to the side, he raised it in preparation for staking the man on top of him.

“Not me, not me!”

The voice was familiar, halting Draco's swing. Draco didn’t remember squeezing his eyes shut, but he reopened them just in time to see Simon standing above them, a large rock held tightly in his hands. Managing to get the stake flipped around in his hand, Draco held his breath as Simon leapt forward, a scream tearing from his throat that echoed through the forest, bouncing off the cliff face. Dust showered over the both them in the next second as the sound died out and the rock bounced off behind Draco's head.

Pushing with one of his feet, Draco rolled the two of them over so Potter was beneath him, his legs wrapped around Draco's waist. With the adrenalin of the hunt still pumping through his veins, Draco didn’t even stop to think before rolling his hips against Potter’s, enjoying the feeling of having another man beneath him. He leant in and latched onto the pulse pounding in the side of Potter’s throat, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Potter responded by tightening his legs around Draco's waist, tilting his hips upwards so Draco could feel his erection hardening against his hip.

“Draco…” Potter’s voice was rough, sending a shiver through Draco's stomach. “Draco…”

He didn’t need much encouragement, not with his mind still racing on the high the fight had given him. Sitting up, Draco fumbled with the buttons of his fly, watching with anticipation as Potter did the same with his own. Draco palmed his cock the second he had his trousers around his thighs, stroking himself to his full length.

“Roll over, on your knees.”

Potter managed to surprise Draco by obeying his instructions without question. He moved onto his knees, his head twisting so he could watch Draco behind him. Lust built quickly in Draco’s stomach, causing his skin to tingle with anticipation and his fingers to flex around his cock. Running his hand down Potter’s back, Draco mumbled the preparation charms, causing Potter to groan.

“Hurry up, Malfoy.”

Draco grinned as he positioned himself, his heart pounding in his chest again at the thought of what he was about to do. He pressed forward faster than he knew he really should, his eagerness spurred on by the adrenalin still flooding through him. Potter’s muscles contracted tightly around him, urging him onwards.

“Yes, Malfoy, yes…”

Potter’s muscles gripped Draco as he moved inside him, slowly at first, but faster and harder as he realised Potter was actually encouraging him. He gripped Potter’s hips, his nails digging into the soft flesh. He had never imagined Harry Potter to be a screamer, but as Draco angled his hips, Potter let out a sound that Draco knew rivalled Simon’s last scream.

“ _Fuck_ yes, come on, Malfoy… Harder…”

Draco thrust in quickly, rapidly losing control over his reactions as Potter encouraged him onwards. Fire ripped across his skin as his orgasm built and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure spreading through him from his groin. He wasn’t going to last long, he knew, not with Potter moaning like a bitch in heat beneath him. Draco's stomach muscles clenched, telling him he needed Potter to finish _now_.

“Potter…”

“I – I–”

Potter pushed back hard against Draco, obviously reaching for his own orgasm. Draco angled his hips and thrust hard, aiming for Potter’s prostate. The scream and spasming muscles he got in response both told him he had succeeded and forced his own release from him. His entire body seemed to spasm as he came, his hips thrusting in short jerks inside of Potter. He fell to his side the second his orgasm released him, Potter landing beside him with a groan.

“I’m going to assume that this means you’re not going to stake me,” Potter panted after what could have been either minutes or hours, Draco had no idea.

Draco chuckled, the sound tired even to his ears. “Give it time, Potter. I may change my mind yet.”


End file.
